


B-Day

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Gift Giving, Girls Kissing, Historical References, Homosexuality, Kissing, Nicknames, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Yukari receives a symbolic birthday present from Erwin.
Relationships: Akiyama Yukari/Matsumoto Riko | Erwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	B-Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to 'Girls und Panzer', the rights to the merch or music/lyrics of the band 'Sabaton' or any other brand or person I may mention.

It was 06:29:50am on the morning of Tuesday 6th June.

In just 10 seconds a bedside alarm would activate and wake the sleeping occupant of the bed beside it.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

‘ _D-Day has come. Early this morning the Allies began the assault on the north-western face of Hitler’s European Fortress._ ’

The alarm was turned off by a sleepy, fluffy haired young woman with a groan which was quickly replaced with a slight chuckle.

“That must mean it’s my birthday.” Yukari Akiyama smiled as she opened her eyes and looked out of her bedroom window to see distant trees dancing in the strong wind and clouds racing across the sky.

“Wake up Erwin. Wake u-”

Yukari was cut off by the lack of her girlfriend, Erwin, in the bed next to her. All that was there in Erwin’s groove were six dandelions, Yukari’s favourite flower.

Ever since they started university on the mainland they’d always shared a bed during term time. It was the next logical step for them after they became a couple in high school. Their little student dormitory was crammed full of their militaria collections, literally from the floor to the ceiling. Posters, models, uniforms, shells, badges, medals – you name it, it was there.

“Erwin? Are you there?” Yukari called out for her girlfriend just in case she was in their bathroom. But she wasn’t.

Confusion was etched all over the fluffy-haired loader’s face. She simply couldn’t fathom out why on this morning of all mornings Erwin would be gone.

Fortunately for her own peace of mind, the door to their dorm room opened to reveal Erwin in her black Sabaton shirt and camo shorts (the exact same nightwear Yukari was wearing) carrying a breakfast tray.

The fox-haired blonde smiled at her relieved-looking girlfriend and broke out into song.

“~ _Sixth of June 19:44 (pm), Yukari Akiyama is born!_ ~” she sang imitating ‘Primo Victoria’.

Yukari burst out laughing and improvised her own lyrics to ‘Ghost Division’.

“~ _Fast as the wind, give me breakfast I must nom!_ ~”

Erwin creased up and almost spilt the contents of the tray (a mountain of buttered toast, two cups of coffee and a special cupcake for Yukari) as she made her way towards the bed. She placed the tray down on their desk and sat next to Yukari on the edge of their bed.

“Happy birthday my darling Guderian.” Erwin smiled as she cupped Yukari’s cheek and kissed her lips deeply.

Yukari desperately wanted to carry on kissing with Erwin but decided it would be best to save that and more for later. So instead Yukari switched to something she could get now.

“Can I have my present now please?” she asked with a cute tilt of her head to which Erwin could only admit defeat.

“I can never resist that look.” Erwin rolled her eyes as she grinned and reached down under their bed to retrieve a box wrapped in camouflage paper.

“Hang on. Is this what I think it is?” Yukari giggled as she tore the paper away leaving just a heavy cardboard box with a cardboard lid in her hand.

“Might be.” Erwin creased, unable to keep her cool.

Yukari removed the lid and discovered that her hunch had been absolutely correct, and gave Erwin a massive hug in gratitude for the deeply symbolic gift she held in her hands.

Erwin had given Yukari a pair of shoes.

“Am I your Lucia now?” she said, her voice muffled by Erwin’s shoulder.

“You’re my everything Yukari.” Erwin cooed as she stroked Yukari’s hair. “I will buy you a pair of shoes for your birthday every year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Operation Overlord began on Tuesday 6th June 1944. The invasion of the Normandy beaches themselves was known as Operation Neptune, aka D-Day, and began at 06:30.
> 
> Yukari’s birthday is 6th June, and her alarm is the beginning of the first BBC news broadcast of the day, delivered by John Snagge at midday.  
> The lines Erwin and Yukari are respectively parodying from Sabaton songs are ‘Sixth of June 1944, allies are turning the war.’ and ‘Fast as the wind the invasion has begun.’ I like to imagine that Sabaton have an enormous following amongst the participants of Sensha-dō.
> 
> ‘Guderian’ is the name the Ōarai history club (Hippo Team) bestow upon Yukari. Heinz Guderian (1888-1954) was a German general and an early pioneer of Blitzkrieg tactics in the early years of WWII.
> 
> Erwin Rommel was not present in Normandy on the day of the allied invasion. He had returned to Germany to celebrate his wife Lucia’s 50th birthday, and her present from him was a pair of shoes. This was Lucia’s final birthday with her husband.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
